pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups and the Zombie Island Mystery
Summary When Ryder and the rest crash with Equestrian Inc on Moonscar Island they find a mystery and uncover the Black Cat Creature roaming the island looking for it's next victim or the treasure Charecters * Ryder * Ranger * Ace Sorensen * Danny * Katie * Rubble * Sci Twi * Big Macintosh * Cheerilee * Snips * Spike * Black Cat Creature Transcript (Title has Ryder and a harvest moon with the Black Cat Creature on it) Ryder:Pups and the Zombie Island Mystery. (We open on night and up at Moonscar Mansion a cat creature sees someone through a telescope perhaps it's next victim) (Cuts to boat) Cheerilee:You Sure picked a spooky day to go boating Big Mac. Big Macintosh:(While driving)Eeyup but it didn't start out that way. What could have happen? Sci Twi:It's easy. When the beramatic dropped in and when this rolled up and come into New England cold front and Louisiana and it's swampy waters are most famous for this and only we can to it and ran onto an unusual way. Spike:Huh? Big Macintosh:You're right Twilight. Whatever you said. Sci Twi:I said we're lost in a fog. Ranger:Yeah I understood that. Danny:I only understood the lost in a fog part. (Snips pops out from a low deck) Snips:You buzzed? Sci Twi:No Snips. Go back to sleep. Snips:Sleep nothing I'm fixin me a snack. (Goes back in Spike licks his lips) (Inside the low deck Snips has a sandwich) Snips:Man this is gonna be amazing and only for me.(Sad look)Too bad Snails isn't here. Well here goes. (Upclose to him we here a chomping sound opens his eyes we cut out to see it's gone) Snips:Huh? What? How? (Thinks)SPIKE!!!!!!! (Spike comes down) Spike:Yeah Snips? Snips:Did you take my sandwich? Spike:Usially yes but this time no. It's only this time I didn't take it. Snips:Then who did?! Rubble:(OS)Yummy yum. (Cuts to him) Rubble:Great sandwich Snips. (Goes back up) Spike:See? Rubble beat me to it. Snips:Ok it was just this time and only this time. (Crash is heard off screen) (Outside they run aground) Katie:What happen? Did we hit some rocks? Big Macintosh:Nope we run aground. Danny:yeah but like where? Sci Twi:Well if I'm not mistaken. It looks like we're stuck on Moonscar Island. Danny:I'm sorry I asked. Ranger:Just when I thought the writers for this episode would make this crossover even worse. Ace:What's worse about it? Ranger:This is from Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island. Ryder:That island with the cat demons? Ranger:Yeah the werewolves. Danny:They also made that movie Zombie Teenagers And The Island Of Doom. Ace:Alan Smithee retired. Ryder:I got an idea. The old Monster Mansion is on this island. Maybe we can find help there. (Scene changer:Rubble's badge) (They walk) Cheerilee:Wow what a creepy place. Danny:Yeah a regular gruesome camp. (Rubble and Spike sniff around) Spike:Huh? (A pice of paper moves Spike picks it up reaveling a crab he and Rubble laugh and then the crab is too crabby and grabs their noses the scream in pain and tries to get their toes and they run cuts to the gang talking) Sci Twi:And that is why Rainbow Dash hates being put next to best muscles. Because Bulk Biceps is kissing us. It looks like it. Ryder:You're kissing him is that what you mean? Sci Twi:That's what Rainbow Dash says. Snips:Hey what's with Rubble and Spike? (They screech to a stop and Spike lands on Big Macintosh) Big Macintosh:(With an angry look)Hey if you wanna play around with Rubble like that Spike leave us outta it huh?! Rubble:Sorry Big Mac but we were being chased by a crazy crab. (Spike has the paper in his mouth) (Big Macintosh takes) Big Macintosh:What in tarnation is this here thing? Looks like a map. (The back of it reads in capital letters:PROPERTY OF MORGAN MOONSCAR) Spike:(Spells it)M-O-R-G-A-N M-O-O-N-S-C-A-R. (Realizes it) Spike:Morgan Moonscar! (Switches it to the other side) Big Macintosh:HEY!!!!!! Danny:(OS)Hey look it's like a message. Ranger:No it's just saying it's the property of someone. Big Macintosh:It says property of Morgan Moonscar. Sci-Twi:(To Cheerilee)It looks like someone's trying to scare us off this island. Cheerilee:But who? And why? Big Macintosh:(OS)I don't know but it looks like we found ourselves a mystery. And maybe we'll find the answer at that old mansion. Come on. (Cuts to him after he says I don't know) Ryder:Yeah we'll investigate this case. (Alan Smithee from the first sequel comes) Alan:Hello Alan Smithee here and I am wanting to do a sequel to my hit movie Zombie Teenagers And The Island Of Doom. Big Macintosh:We don't want an offer in this new movie. Sci-Twi:Yeah we're teenage detectives. Alan:But it's a limited offer only. Cheerilee:No thanks. Alan:Fine suit yourselves. Ranger:Mr. Simthee do you know anything about zombies? Alan:Well we just finished the movie with Scooby and the mystery gang. So I retired. Snips:But why come back? Alan:To find another treasure of Morgan Moonscar. (Sees Big Mac with the Map) So I'll just take this map and be on my way and..... (Big Macintosh yanks the map away from him) Big Macintosh:HEY! No way man! Sinps:Yeah! Finders keepers losers weepers Alan:Fine! (Leave they think of him as a suspect) Ace:Suspect 1: Alan Smithee. Ryder:Now we can get to that spooky mansion. Come on. (They walk up to the mansion the Black Cat Creature watches them cuts to them entering the mansion) Ryder:Well this is the place. (Inside they look around to see the foyer) Danny:This place like gives me the creeps. Snips:Deto. (They look around then see a portit of Morgan Moonscar) Ryder:That's Morgan McReight. AKA Morgan Moonscar. He sailed the seas in 1798. (Cuts to gang walking) Katie:He must have used this old mansion for s hideout. (Sci-Twi picks up a book) Sci-Twi:Jinkies this could be a clue. Ace:According to this book he did have a second treasure only it was never found. Danny:I'm like starving man. Rubble:Me too. Spike:Us too. Snips:Let's go find the kitchen. (They go to find the kitchen) Ranger:Those hungry nuts (They make it to the kitchen) Snips:I'm starvin. Danny:Me too. (He and Snips go to the refridgarator) Snips:Spike, Rubble you check the pantry. Spike:You got it Snips. (Cuts to them facing the pantry Rubble peeks through one eye then the other Spike does the same) Spike:Nutting. (They slowly open the door and peek in it) Rubble:Hello. (Cuts to Danny and Snips getting the stuff to make sandwiches) Danny:Oh open the door already! Snips:Yeah besides what could be in the pantry? (Opens it revealing a zombie pirate with a green skin purple pirate attire and has specks of orange dirt white cuffing an orange red moon shaped scar over the left eye long sleeves cut off red glowing eyes no pupil long white gray beard bony hands and arms this is the ghost of Morgan Moonscar) Ruuble:AHHHHHH! ZOMBIE! (They close the door and runs to Danny and Snips) Danny:What's going on? Rubble:Zombie! ZOMBIE! Spike:A REAL zombie! Snips:There's only one way to find out. (Opens door Moonscar's Ghost isn't in there anymore) Snips:There's nothing in here. Nothing but every kind of pepper. Danny:Like wow. (Snips gets some peppers then goes to make a sandwich) Snips:This is gonna be amazing. Danny:Like yeah. (They have sandwiches that resemble the one Shaggy had in the teaser for Zombie Island they are about to eat but Rubble and Spike eat the inside they look at the bread then to them accusingly they just smile then hear moaning) Rubble:W-W-What's that? Danny:My stomach. Snips:Mine too. Spike:No it's coming form the pantry. (Dramatic zoom cuts to Spike acting like at the climax of Friendship Games Danny slowly reaches for the door knob he opens it nothing but peppers they sigh with relief) (Closes the door and turn to see the zombie) Danny:Zombie! Zoinks! (They run down the door the gang are looking for clues in the library) Cheerilee:This is amazing. Big Macintosh:Eyup. Only thing is that this must be the most biggest collection of books ah believe ah have ever seen. (The guys run in babbling) Ace:What's wrong? Danny:Zombie! In the kitchen! Sci-Twi:This is worth checking out. (Cuts to inside the ghost zombie is nowhere to be found) Ace:Well where is he? Snips:The pepper pantry. (Cheerilee opens it nothing is in it) Cheerilee:(OS) There's nothing in here. (Back to scene they talk) Ryder:I wonder what the rest of the gang's up to? (Cuts to abandon river boat inside the Mystery Squad accompanied by Elias Kelly Terry Angle Carlos Tracker Selena) Timothy:So it could only be one person. Mayabella:It's probably the caretaker. (Pulls Zombie mask off revealing) All:The old Woman?! Woman:Meddling kids! Scrap:This calls for a celebration. Trivia This is the conclusion of the new Scooby-Doo Return To Zombie Island Alan Smithee the director was wanting to make a sequel after thinking about the first one being a huge secsase Morgon Moonscar's zombie appears but in the pre production version of the video's release where he corners Shaggy and Scooby wearing a light purple jacket and hat and white cufflings and purple shoes and has green skin Category:Season 5 Category:Double Crossovers Category:Crossovers